


【基罗】破冰船对夏天无动于衷

by Windyblue



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windyblue/pseuds/Windyblue
Summary: 引人瞩目是一种天赋。
Relationships: Eustass Kid & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 6





	【基罗】破冰船对夏天无动于衷

**Author's Note:**

> 为混乱的意识流致歉，大概是有关自我/他人认知  
> BGM：《Cubicles》My Chemical Romance

**以下，是K的一些想法。**

_引人瞩目是一种天赋。_

L毫无疑问是个婊子。总是像妓女一样用身体取悦他人；屁股里装着精液来上学；据说上个月被调走的物理老师之前在实验室讲台上操了L。

第一次，K从L面前经过，L毫无愧色地从K的脚下捡起那只未开封的安全套，扔回了自己的书包里；第二次，K恰好撞见L旁若无人地在洗手间里自慰，光裸着的大腿上留有青紫色的淤痕；第三次，K在体育馆后面听见其他人骂L是婊子，K在心中表示同意。

毋庸置疑，K当然会觉得L是个婊子。昨天，K被L拦住，说想要K的老二。K狠狠给了L一拳，让L滚蛋。

后来他在房间里自慰了三次，洗澡的时候又勃起了，但只觉得阴茎发痛。

K只是看不惯，所有人都愿意满足L那个婊子。但K不会。K注定让L的计划落空。

他一边打手枪一边想着。母亲来敲门，叫他去吃饭。他慌乱地用纸巾擦手，揉成难看的一团，往垃圾桶里扔。但没扔进。

K是永远不会认同L的。

K追求新鲜感，不和同一个人交往超过三星期，而L的连帽衫已经洗得褪色；K向往热闹，身边总是围绕着形形色色的人，而L总是独自待在空教室里；K喜动不喜静，多数时间都在运动，而L似乎只有看书这一件事可做。

他卸掉口红，将眼线笔扔回抽屉里。

_冷漠是一种天赋。_

或许是因为K从来没有当面说过L是婊子，又或者是因为当L站在K面前时，K根本不会看L一眼。K不在乎。

但对L来说，不拒绝便几乎等同于接受。毕竟L从未接受过任何事，但那些事还是发生了。

或许这便是L抱着愚蠢的期待将自己拱手献上的原因。

_不择手段是一种天赋。_

昨天傍晚，夕阳刚刚烧起来的时候，他们原本应该在空无一人的教室里做爱。他们会撕下作业本上的硬纸将地上的精液擦干净，把安全套扔进教学楼下的垃圾桶内。或许走廊上的防盗摄像头会拍下一些片段，或许会有人碰巧路过窗外。但就算有人看见，也会因为画面里的人是他们而毫不意外。

他想要他，并不仅仅是昨天的事。他从很早之前就在注视他了。并且严格来说，他们的大多数巧遇都是一些无关痛痒的诡计。他不知道自己是从哪里学来的，就算他极其厌恶这一套，却还是准备了这些狗屎。

他知道一副躯体里不可能同时存在两个灵魂。但他却想要占有他。即便当他第一次看见对方，就得知他永远不可能变成那样的人。

不过，倘若有人胆敢询问他，他也一定会断言绝不可能有人想要成为自己。毕竟他那样骄傲、自有主张，从不为任何狗屎折腰。

K是在烈日下长大的。而L看上去就像是从阴影下蔓生出来的尖锐荆棘。

_残忍是一种天赋。_

他想在夏天再次到来之前杀死他。无论以怎样的方法，最好是性，也可以不是。但如果可以，他非常想和他操到死去为止。他认为对方绝对不会考虑到这样的死因。可他却不介意。

他们会以爱的名义做出任何事情。

但所有的事情都和爱没有半点关系。

**以上，便是L的一切念头。**

END

**Author's Note:**

> 实际上是想表达，开头可以用K的视角看一遍，到结尾可以再用L的视角看一遍，关于“他”是谁，这些看法又是谁的，是谁先想要谁XD


End file.
